Second Chance
by JustKeepSmilingRainbows
Summary: Hatake Haruo was once apart of the Teikō basketball club; he was also regular along side the Generation of Miracle. Hatake is year older then the GOM, and went on to going to Tōō high hoping he wouldn't have any GOM follow him. In Teikō days Hatake and Aomine where best friends but they had fallout. Will Hatake ever forgive Aomine? Will both they ever admit to their true feelings?
1. Hatake Haruo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket nor any of their characters. I do own my OC Hatake (last name) Haruo (first name) **

**Pairing: AominexOC (Hatake Haruo)**

**Warning: Yaoi**

* * *

**Second Chance**

"Swoosh", the ball made through the net just in time, as the buzzer rang to singling the end of the game. There was awed silence as Number 12 landed swiftly on the balls of his feet but it didn't last long soon the crown was cheering loudly with their satisfaction. Hatake was almost knock off his feet as Ace of the team swung his arm cross his shoulders and held his slightly smaller frame to his side as he shouted in his ear: "We Won!" Hatake grinned ear to ear caught up with his fellow teammate's excitement. The two males were soon joined by rest of the team who quickly started to join in with their celebration, each of them celebrating in their own way.

It had been 3 years since that day. It was amazing how things could change in blink of an eye. Hatake made his way lazily towards the Tōō's gym. He wasn't looking forward to practice not because he was not happy to be able to play again but he had arrive 2 weeks early then he should of, the truth was he should actually still be in hospital and he knew his captain and couch were gonna give him a earful.

He mentally winces at the thought. Standing in front of the gym doors and he took few minutes to compose himself; he took three deep breaths before swinging the gym doors open. He was welcome by the squeaking halt of basketball shoes and by familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Yo!" he said as rubbed the back his head and smirking sheepishly at the captain.

"Hatake... Hatake Haruo?"

Hatake was taken back by the feminie voice, he turn slightly to his left and spotted Momoi Satsuki who held a notepad tightly to her chest her rosé pink colour eyes where widen in surprise.

"Momoi-Chan?" Hatake was dumbfounded if Momoi was here that would mean _"he"_ was here too. His eyes flicker around the room searching only fined no sign of the other male and ending his gaze back upon Momoi.

"I surprise you chose this school, I expected you to go to one the kings. So I must assume this was Aho-mine idea." It really wasn't a question but a statement. But Momoi still gave her own answer by breaking Hatake's gaze. He gave frustrated sigh before facing the Capitan.

"Hatake you should still be-" He cut the captain off by placing a hand on Imayoshi's shoulder.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. But I'm here now so no bigy" He didn't need Momoi knowing about his injury she be even worst then the captain and couch combined.

Leaving the astonish captain Imayoshi standing next Momoi. Hatake made his way to side bench were he kicked his gym bag under the seat, grapping his ankle and pulling his leg up behind his back he began stretching out his stiff muscles. His teammates went back to practice or whatever they had been doing before he had entre the gym, a few threw curious glances his way but eventually Hatake was forgotten.

Hatake was almost bulldozes over by Wakamatsu, who clasped his shoulder and shook him enthusiastically brocasting his excitement about Hatake's return to the whole world. Wakamatsu didn't care that Hatake had arrived few weeks early, the only thing the blonde spiky haired giant care about was the fact his friend was back.

"Hey... Wakamatsu-san has big headed Aho-mine ever bother coming to practice?" Hatake asked in bored tone giving no hint that he actually care about the answer. But the truth was he did care even through he didn't want admit to himself, Hatake stilled cared about Aomine. But you couldn't really blame him; Hatake and Aomine met in elementary and quickly became inseparable. Daiki's mum used to joke that the two would end marrying each other one day; this would always cause the two young boys to stutter and blush.

But the friendship wasn't met to last in Hatake last year of Teikō Junior high things began to change... a gap began to form between Hatake and Aomine. The first signs of it were small tiny arguments that soon turn into outright fights that their fellow Teikō teammates would have to forceful break up. Through during this time the two still considered each other their closest companion.

It wasn't until Hatake came back the following year to watch the game between Teikō and Meikō, that the last strings of friendship between not only Hatake and Aomine but also with rest of Teikō members Hatake had once called a friend expect for Kuroko was broken. It hadn't been so much the way they had treated the over team, through don't get Hatake wrong he was mad about that too but he more upset about fact that they had make Kuroko cry. They had purposely hurt their own teammate and this had fill Hatake with uncontrollable rage.

He broke the white-gold chain that hung around his neck, that Aomine had given to him on his 10th birthday as a symbol of their friendship. He had thrown the broken chain at Aomine feet cursing his name as he walked away. Hatake had wanted to punch Aomine but he had been afraid that he would might of actually killed Aomine if he had.

Hatake never saw Aomine after that day. Through unknown to Hatake, Aomine had call his phone more millions times trying fix things but Hatake was never able to receive any of calls because it wasn't long after that match that Hatake was involve in his _accident. _

"Eh? That bastard never shows up, he only thinks about is himself. Isn't that right Sakurai?" Wakamatsu asked smacking the back of Sakurai who had been practicing shooting hops with them a little to hard, causing the younger boy to stumble into Hatake, who grab whole of Sakurai shoulders to steady him.

"I'm S-s-sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry" Sakurai repeated over again as continually bow his head to Hatake.

"Easy, Easy... Geeze" Hatake mumble as he gentle caught Sakurai chin forcing the other boy to look at him when chocolate met emerald, Hatake let out sigh before running his fingers through Sakurai light brown locks pushing them out way of his face.

"You have nothing to apologies for? Okay?" Hatake voice was clear and serious as he stared directly down into Sakurai eyes causing the shorter boy turn bright red.

"I'm- S-,"the look in Hatake eyes made Sakurai stop himself from apologies again "Okay" Satsuki reply with quick nod. Hatake broke his gaze with Sakurai and turn attention back Wakamatsu to ask him about when? And who would they be vsing in their upcoming match. Leaving the rose cheek dumbstruck Sakurai to stand there to watch his retreats back.

It must been around 7.30, when they decide to call quits for day. After helping Susa pack up the basketballs, Hatake started making his way to out of Tōō high grounds. It wasn't until he was half way between the school building and the exit gates, when he notices the pink hair. Momoi was waiting for him.

* * *

**Sorry, for long wait. I just in my last year of college and I've been busy with my exams but holidays are coming up so i should be able update more frequently... I hope at least. Anyway I Hope you enjoy chapter. **


	2. ハートの欠落

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket nor any of their characters. I do own my OC Hatake (last name) Haruo (first name)**

**Pairing: AominexOC (Hatake Haruo)**

**Warning: Yaoi**

Momoi was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Hatake who had come to stand in front of her. He waving a hand in front of her face, he called her name twice but she didn't hear him. It wasn't until he placed a warm hand on her shoulder that she took notice. She jumped in surprise and ending up head-butting Hatake. She had apologies over and over but Hatake had simply laughed and offered to walk her home.

They in walk silence side by side down the dim-light street. The air round them held its breath neither of them had spoken since they met at the school's gates.

"So? When will you be back at school... for normal classes?" Momoi asked desperate to find something for them to talk about.

Momoi hadn't seen or hear from Hatake for at least over year, so she couldn't help but feel little bit awkward and silly trying start up conversation with him. Nothing bad had happen between her and Hatake to cause them to drift apart. No the thing that had made the gap appear between the two former friends was Aomine. Aomine guilt and grief for Hatake's friendship had soon turned into angry. He forbidden Momoi from talking to Hatake, even through she had not gotten any luck in contacting him ever back then.

"Tomorrow" He replied turning his head to side and tilted it slightly giving her cheeky smile that made her feel at ease. She returned his smile with one of her own.

They chanted about school, basketball, the team, Kuroko Tetsuya and other things that two had a common interested in. It wasn't until they reach her house's front gate that Momoi mention Aomine.

"Maybe, Now that your here Aomine will start coming to practice and things will go back they where" It had been wishful thinking, she hadn't meant to speak the words out loud but they had fallen out her mouth before she realize. The smile faded from Hatake lips. He lifted his head and looked up at night sky with sorrowful eyes.

"I don't things can ever be same between me and that baka" Hatake answer coldly before quickly adding "But I'll get him to come to practice even if it means dragging him by his ear" he said in more softer tone. Which made the smile return in Momoi eyes.

"Thank you, for walking me safely home Hatake-sama." Momoi said bowing her head. Hatake lifted his hand in farewell, a big childish grin stretch across his face exposing his pearly white teeth as he started make way down the street that would take him to nears train station.

It was just past 9 o'clock by time Hatake open the door to his apartment. He slip off his basketball shoes in entryway as he lock the door. The house was completely silent; Hatake had been living by himself since he turned 15.

His mother had died giving birth to him and his father had been alcoholic and had one day decides enough was enough.

It was 2nd of April when Hatake's father suddenly got up and left in middle of dinner. Hatake had followed his father with caution; his father grabbed a bottle of red wine from the fridge before heading out their front door. Hatake had called after him but his father seemed unable to hear his son voice begging him to come back into the house. Hatake had been dialing the emergency serves number into their home phone when he hear his father's car engine rawr into life. He ran out the door still clutching the phone to his chest, as he watched his father pull out their driveway. He had ran after his father car screaming for him to come back, he ran 12 blocks before collapsing onto his knees.

Tears and snort ran down his face, his father car had disappeared out sight long ago. He had just been running for no reason except hoping his father had stopped the car and was just a little further up the road and was waiting for him. Clenching his hands into fists he punch the ground over and over again until hands were cover in blood and he broken his knuckles.

Five days later the police found his father car it was park in the Aokigahara forest parking lot, abandon. They never found his father's body.

Hatake had no living relatives to take him in both his parents had been only child in their families and his grandparents had already died from old age. He didn't want go into foster-care. So he asked if he could buy flat and live on his own by using the money his father had left him, the police agreed on two conditions that they choose apartment and they would coming to check on him once every week.

Hatake signed running hand through his hair as he open his fridge and peered inside. He grabbed the left over rice. He needed to do a shopping trip soon or living off air and the lonely carrot that sat at back on fridge. Closing the fridge door he place the rice in microwave to be reheated.

He suddenly smack his forehead and curse "Just my luck" he mumble to himself before pacing back and forth in his kitchen. "What am I going do or say if... I see him tomorrow? Should I just ignored or should say hi?" Hatake asked out loud to no one but himself. He could hear his own heartbeat and the blood rushing in ears. He couldn't tell if he was happy or annoyed that Aomine was attending Tōō academy, he growled in frustration his own emotions confusing him. He stopped pacing when his microwave 'beeped' informing him the rice was ready. Fuel by his anger and confusion he devour the rice in matter of five seconds.

It was 11:15 pm when Hatake went to bed. His mind was racing with thoughts that circle around Aomine, he wondered if he would be able to sleep. At 2:45am he final fell asleep, sadly he ends up dreaming about Aomine as well. So when woke at 5am he was not in brightest mood.

Only idiot wouldn't see the big dark cloud that hovered above Hatake head that morning. Fellow students practical jumped out his way and teachers left him be. His friends watched with curiosity but did not approach out fear of being obliterated.

At lurch Hatake had calm down enough that was safe for his friends to sit, chat and eat lurch with him without getting a broken nose. Wakamatsu was in middle of enthusiastic telling Hatake and Susa about what happen at his work on weekend he just gotten to the part about were man had tip him 9461.63 yen for just helping pick out bike for his son birthday when he was suddenly interrupted.

"HARUO!"

Hatake hairs stood up as a eclectic wave pass through his body. He knew that voice. Hatake turn his body to face the male he been waiting to bump into the whole day, he slowly raise his eyes to meet Aomine Daiki stormy dark blue ones that glared spears of ice into Hatake soul.

"Hello Aomine"

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those who follow this ****story and don't know, I did update my first chapter and made it slightly longer. When I get back in flow of writing my chapters will get longer :) . Thank you for reading.**


End file.
